Confessions
by ObliviousBlue
Summary: An ambush, a hunting trip, an injury and some heart wrenching confessions. Merlin hurt fanfiction. Some protective brotherly knights. All the feels. (Hopefully.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Arthur would find out a lot sooner and I would know the actor s, which is unfortunately not so.**

Merlin

The knights were riding through the forest. Laughing and joking as they rode. However, Merlin wasn't joining in, he had a foreboding feeling about this place.

"Merlin!" A call from Arthur startling him, Merlin whipped his head up to stare at the king. "Honestly, Merlin, what's wrong with you?" Merlin glared at Arthur, but said nothing. "Another one of your 'funny feelings'?" He joked. Gwaine trotted up beside them. "His funny feelings are usually right before we're-" Gwaine started, but was cut off by a loud commotion from the side of the hills on either side of the path they took through the forest. Hooded men rained down on both sides. The half dozen knights began to battle.

At the near end of the battle, Merlin had just conked out two men with a large lump of wood and was about to hex another when he felt something cold pressed up against his back. Merlin gasped in shock, freezing in the position he stood in. It felt like ice, but Merlin was confused. Normally ice didn't seem to go through your abdomen. Feeling something hot and wet soaking his shirt, he looked down. THhere, just below his ribcage, was the end of a sword sticking out of his stomach. Blood coursed down his front. The ruby red mixing with the blue of the shirt and creating a horrible dark stain. Merlin just had time to think, 'Well that's just fantastic. Now I'll have to get the blood of this.' Before the sword was pulled out of his back with a sickening noise. His vision began to blur and he felt his knees colapse. As he crumpled to the ground he thought he heard someone call his name. He tried to call that he'd be there in a minute, but found he could not speak. Two pairs of feet running towards him and someone flipping him over was all he has time to notice before his world went black.

Gwaine

Gwaine removed his sword from the body of a man who lay on the ground. Grimacing at the blade he inspected it for a moment, before quickly turning and slamming the butt of his blade into the second man's head, sending him to the ground next to the first man. Gwaine glanced around the battlefield, if you could call it that. It wasn't much of a battle. A poorly arranged ambush, more like. Honestly, twenty something average fighters against a half-dozen or Camelots finest? They hadn't stood a chance. Gwaine looked at his fellow knights, each of which was finishing up their fights. Scanning the wooded space they'd been fighting in, Gwaine's eyes caught on something odd. Merlin was standing there, just standing. Now that in its self wasn't that strange, but what caught Gwaine's attention was that he was completely still. Merlin's face was blank, a vague look of confusion and shock spread across it. His arm was slightly outstretched as though he were reaching for something, but had been stopped. Gwaine looked at his friends face, trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Merlin's head tilt down to look at his stomach and followed his gaze. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The tip of a blade protruded from Merlin's shirt. A dark stain of blood had already started blossoming from the place where the sword exited Merlin's body. The sword was pulled back and Merlin fell to his knees. The vile man who'd stabbed him turned as though to run, which pushed Gwaine out of his horrified trance. Gwaine sprinted at the dirt-bag who'd injured his closest friend. Reaching him, Gwaine tackled the him to the ground with such force Gwaine could feel the ribs of the man beneath him crack. Slamming him unconscious, Gwaine punched him in the face for good measure. Standing up, Gwaine turned just in time to see Merlin fall from his knees to the ground. Collapsing onto his side.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried as he went to his friend. Kneeling beside him, Gwaine saw Merlin's eyes flutter shut. Rolling Merlin into his back, Gwaine pressed his fingers to Merlin's neck, searching for a pulse.

Arthur

Arthur smashed the flat of his blade against his opponents chest, sending him sprawling to the ground where he smashed his head on a rock. He was turning to another foe when he heard a panic stricken cry from one of his knights.

"Merlin!"

Turning his head, Arthur saw Gwaine, kneeling next to a figure lying on the forest floor. A tree mostly obscured his view of the fallen man, but the fact that Arthur's hearts had jumped into his throat and the way Gwaine had called Merlin's name gave him the distinct impression that the one lying on the ground was- 'nope. Definitely not. Can't be.' He said to himself ignoring the bad feeling in the back of his head. Ignoring it he turned to his next foe.

a few moments later Arthur had beaten that man too, and was turning his head to look for his next opponent. But none were there. They all lay littered across the ground. Bested by his knights. His knights, speaking of which, where on earth were his knights? Turning back around he saw, with a sinking feeling of the stomach, all the knights congregated around the spot where Gwaine had knelt with the fallen man. But it couldn't be, there was no way. Arthur walked over to them. Elyan glanced up when he saw Arthur approaching them. He grimaced and moved out of the way. In the middle of the circle of knights lay Merlin. The part of Arthur's heart that sat in his throat felt like it had curled up and died. Merlins eyes were closed. He was propped up against Gwaine, who'd leaned him against his chest. A blood stain was evident on the shirt sticking to the willowy frame of Merlin. Gwaine's arm was around Merlin, his hand under Merlin's armpit. Merlins head lay lolled back on Gwaine's shoulder. None of the knights spoke. Gwaine looked like he was going to cry.

"Is he-" said Arthur, dreading the answer.

"Alive. Just barely" Gwaine croaked, nodding his head. Arthur sighed in relief.

"Well get on it then!" He snapped, causing his knights to jump. "Leon go get the medicine pouch, it should have bandages and you're the only one who knows how to properly dress a wound." Leon nodded and went to get the bag. Arthur knelt beside his closest companion. "How did you manage this you idiot?" He said under. his breath as he began inspecting the wound.

**SO...**

**how is it? The start of a bit scrappy, but I feel like it gets better. Also keep in mind that it's ten forty something, I'm sick and I'm writing this on a tablet. **

**I'd just like to mention that the blasted auto correct on this thing changes Gwaine's name to 'Beanie' or 'Hey there' and 'Merlin's' to 'Berlin's'**

**ANyway,**

**bye my lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh my gosh! Thank you for reading my story! It means so much. I edited the previous chapter for grammatical errors so if you want to go back and read that, it's grand. Anyway, special thanks to emrysmorgan and gaylelbf! It means so much to me that you reviewed. and here is the next chapter!**

Merlin

Merlin was in pain. He was drowning in pain. It felt like someone had set fire to his abdomen. He couldn't breathe. He tried to call out for help. He couldn't. He tried again, and this time he managed a small whimper of pain. Not a 'Help me!' Like he'd intended but at least he'd made noise. Merlin tried to draw air into his lungs. It hurt so much. He groaned in agony. Somewhere above him he heard a voice. He couldn't discern what it was saying, but he recognized the voice. it was Arthur. Merlin couldn't move, he wanted Arthur to know her heard him, but he couldn't move. Arthur said something again. Something touched his abdomen. It was a very light touch, but it sent a fresh wave of pain rocketing through him. Merlin flinched and whimpered. A second voice joined Arthurs. Merlin recognized this voice too. It was Gwaine, and he was pretty sure Gwaine had said his name. Gwaine spoke again and this time, Merlin was sure Gwaine had said his name. A hand was pressed against his. His hand, he could move his hand without too much pain. He grasped the hand laying on his palm. He held on tight. It felt like a life line. Merlin tried to open his eyes.

Arthur

Arthur knights were gathered around the fire in somber silence. Gwaine had been convinced to go to bed by the rest of them after having insisted on carrying Merlin all the way to the spot they rested for the night and setting up camp in Merlins place. Leon had bandaged Merlin's wound and helped to make him comfortable, but they all knew that Merlin might not make it through the night. Merlins attacker had been 'accidentally' trodden on by Gwaine's horse but it hasn't made any of them feel any better. In fact, Arthur felt totally useless. Not just that, but Arthur felt partially to blame. While most of the blame lay on the filthy, cowardly, decietful move that the literal back-stabber had preformed, Arthur felt guilty. Merlin hadn't wanted to go on this trip. Arthur had convinced him to, telling him it was an easy ride and no harm would come of it. Merlin had grudgingly agreed, grumbling about how much he disliked the 'easy trips' that almost always ended badly. Arthur was so deeply lost in his thoughts and staring at the fire, he almost missed the faint whimper from Merlin. Almost. Arthur rushed to Merlins side. The other knights, noticing, followed.

"What is it?" Whispered Elyan, only to be shushed by the others. Arthur listened closely, apprehension filling every second of silence. Surely, he hadn't imagined the noise? But then another one came. A pain-filled groan. Merlin shuddered.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, but there was no response. He turned to the other knights, "Leon go get the medicine bag, his wound might be infected. Elyan, fetch Gwaine, we promised to wake him if anything happened." Said knights left. Percival and Arthur were left kneeling beside Merlin. so

"Merlin?" Arthur said, slightly louder this time. Percival gently reached for Merlins blanket, trying to move it away, so as to inspect the bandaging surrounding the wound. But his fingers must have brushed Merlins skin. Merlin flinched so violently that his whole body shuddered, whimpering in agony. Percival immediately drew his hand back, looking apologetic. Elyan came back with a sleep bedraggled Gwaine. The night was dark, but Arthur could see the shadows under Gwaine's eyes that meant his sleep had not been deep or restful. Gwaine knelt next to Merlin, on the opposite side of Arthur and Percival. Merlin was still whimpering softly..the sound was heart-breaking. Merlin didn't deserve this. Gwaine said Merlin's name, worry so obviously displayed voice. There response. Gwaine looked at Arthur questioningly, but Arthur had no idea what to do. He wasn't a physician. That's why they were hurrying back to Camelot and Gaius. (They'd been hearing back when they were attacked anyway, but now they were hurrying as fast as they could.)

"Merlin?" Asked Gwaine, his voice on the verge of breaking. You could hear, that with one word, Gwaine was pleading with Merlin for a response. But none came. Then, what seemed like the most wonderful thing happened. As Gwaine's hand rested upon Merlins, Gwaine jumped in shock. Merlin was grasping Gwaine 's hand with such force, it was surprising that it didn't break. But Arthur could tell that Gwaine was so immensely relieved that he didn't care. Arthur let out a shaky breath.

Merlin's eyelids flickered. Leon who had come back with the bag, was standing next to Elyan, no one spoke. They barely even breathed.

Merlin

Merlin tried to open his eyes. He caught a glimpse of firelight and silhouettes of people before his eyes flickered closed again. Once more his eyes fought to open and this time they had a great deal more success. Blinking a few times, trying to get everything to come into focus, he began to see the faces of his friends. Arthur and Percival were on one side of him, Gwaine on the other..and it was Gwaine who had taken his hand. Merlin relaxed his grip on his friends hand, but did not entirely let go. Elyan and Leon stood at his feet.

"Thank God." Said Gwaine, "We weren't sure you'd make it through the night." Merlin glanced up at the dark sky, spattered with stars. He squeezed Gwaine's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, nights not over yet." He said with a weak grin. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"I'd smack you but I think Gwaine might kill me." Said Arthur with a faint grin. Merlin laughed as Gwaine said he would. The knights relief at Marlins familiar laugh was short lived however, when it turned to a violent cough. Gwaine squeezed Merlin's hand, at a loss for what else to do. Arthur however, knew to lift Merlin slightly, so as Merlin could cough easier. Merlin turned to the side and coughed hard, spraying blood onto the ground. Gwaine helped prop Merlin up. For at least two minutes Merlin coughed with every cough blood spurred out of his mouth and onto the ground next to where Gwaine knelt. Finally Merlin gave one final cough of blood, and lay back. He looked tired and in pain. Leon knelt beside him,

"We have to change your bandages." He said regretfully. Merlin nodded. He knew they had to be changed, he also knew that it would cause immense pain. Leon lifted off the blanket, the bandage was nearly soaked through. As his hand touched Merlin's stomach, it sent a burst of horrible pain through his whole body, he whimpered involuntarily.

"Sorry," Leon muttered, a grimace on his face. As he removed layer upon layer of bloodied material, Merlin tried to prevent himself from making any noise. But removed the last layer of bandage and wiped the surface of the skin Merlin whimpered in raw, horrible pain. All of the knights flinched. Leon was about to put a new bandage when Merlin shaking held up the hand not gripping Gwaine's. The knight paused, confused.

"Wait. In the medicine pouch, there's a clump of what looks like dried moss. Put it on top of the entry and exit point. Just underneath the bandage." Leon did as requested. Immediately Merlin relaxed slightly. "It prevents infection." He explained.

A few minutes later Merlin was all bandaged up and positioned next to Gwaine in front of the fire. The knights were mostly quiet until Merlin broke the peace.

"Tommorrow," he said quietly, as though every word cause a bit of pain, "bring me to the lake of Avalon. Call out for Freya." his voice caught on the last word. "Please." He added, a desperate tone to his voice.

"Of course mate." Gwaine said.

"It's on the way back to Camelot anyway." Said Merlin pleadingly, turning to Arthur. "Please." Arthur nodded.

"Of course Merlin." He said. A slightly emotionless tone to his voice. Merlin knew this meant he was worried. But he trusted Arthur. He trusted his friends. And with that thought, Merlin passed out once more.

**two chapters in two days, are you shocked? Anyways, who thinks they know what the first confession will be? I think I know. I think y'all might have a guess. If you dont, I don't know why not. It's pretty obvious. Once again, thank you to the lovely folks who reviewed. It really does mean a lot. **

**Bye my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ooh my gosh! Another 2 reviews? You guys! Thank you! I won't bother you any longer and I'll let you read the story, but at the end I have a few questions it would be nice to have answered and I want to thank emrysmorgan and Signal27 again.**

The next morning, the knights were up at dawn. Percival and Elyan packed up camp while Arthur and Leon settled Merlin onto a horse in front of Gwaine. Merlin had briefly woken up to have a drink or water and make sure they were still going to the lake of Avalon, but once again handcrafted away again as soon as he got confirmation.

Arthur

Arthur was worried. He'd never let it show, but he was worried. Merlin was his trusted friend and he missed the banter between the two of them. The sight the previous night, of Merlin coughing up an absurd amount of blood, had made him more scared than he cared to admit. Even now, he could hear Merlin's labored breathing and knew that even as they rode toward camelot, his friend was growing worse. When last they'd checked, Merlins pulse was weak. He was alive, but Arthur was terrified that they might not be able to keep him that way. The other thing bothering him, was that the previous night Merlin had practically begged Arthur to bring him to be lake of Avalon. He'd given a reason and he'd said please. That never happened. Merlin had looked so desperate that Arthur knew there was no way he would have said no. He glanced at Merlin, strapped to a horse, he looked worryingly pale. Arthur didn't know what to do. He blamed himself. Arthur knew that it wasn't really his fault, somewhere in the back of his head, but he could sway the notion that if he'd just let Merlin have a day off yesterday that this might never have happened.

-hour or two later-

Merlin

Merlin had woken up from his comatose slumber. Slumped against the horse he felt another stab of pain every time the horses legs moved. Which meant he was pretty much in constant pain. The jolting of the horse was so painful, even though it was his stomach that was injured, the intense aching spread all the way to his head. He couldn't think clearly. He felt like he was already dead. He would have felt completely numb, had it not been for the jarring pain emanating through him. He felt dizzy and nauseated. Nearly three quarters of an hour ago he had briefly woken up, just to vomit on the ground next to his horse. It was bright red. Apparently coughing wasn't a good enough solution for the failing body trying to expel the blood from its lungs and stomach. Just as he was about to skip back into unconsciousness, Merlin heard Elyan yell.

Arthur

"We're here!" all the horses pulled up short at the edge of the wood surrounding the astoundingly beautiful lake. Merlin watched as the other knights looked around to see if there were any immanent threats. Deciding there weren't, Percival came and unstrapped Merlin, carefully lifting him from the horse and walking over to the beach of the lake. Merlin was shrouded in Percival's arms, his body was limp, but he felt more at ease just being in the presence of Freya's lake. He smiled softly at the clear, calm water. The other knights followed behind Percival and Merlin. Percival gently lay Merlin on the thin strip of the beach next to the lake. Arthur sat next to Merlin, propping Merlin up on himself. Merlin looked up at Arthur. He smiled weakly. Arthur didn't smile back. Merlin's grin slid off his face.

"Arthur." Merlin's voice was soft. Pleading. Arthur did not know what to do. "Look at me. Please." the sound that came out of Merlin's mouth was not the normal fast paced chatter that exploded from his mouth. It was thin and quiet. The other knights knew not to listen to their conversation. They spread out in a circle, just within the woods in a protective formation. Arthur looked down at Merlin's face. Worry was spread across it. Arthur almost laughed at the fact that the worry on Merlin's face was probably for him. But the laugh died in his throat before he could possibly think about letting it escape. "What's wrong Arthur?" This time Arthur did laugh a small laugh.

"Hmm, let's think. You've been stabbed Merlin."

"Really, thanks for telling me, Arthur, I hadn't noticed." Arthur laughed, and Merlin laughed with him. Wincing when it shook him slightly. Arthur's grin left.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Merlin smiled sadly at arthur.

"What for?"

"This, merlin," he said gesturing to Merlin's bandaged middle. "It's my fault. I-"

"No," interrupted Merlin determinedly. "It isn't. It's the fault of the man who stabbed me. Unless you payed him to because I'm really that annoying, it's not your fault." Arthur half grinned. "What happened to him by the way?" Merlin asked of the man who'd stabbed him. This time Arthur did grin.

"Gwaine, he broke his ribs and punched him in the face." Merlin laughed.

"Of course he did." Merlin said grinning and Arthur grinned back. Then Merlin

coughed, a small spurt of blood landing in the sand. The moment the two had just had broke. Merlin looked at Arthur. "I was going to call her myself, but I don't think I'll be able." His voice had turned dead serious, his eyes determined and wistful. An odd combination that somehow made sense in Merlin's blue eyes. "My throat hurts and I don't think I'll be able to get enough air into my lungs to yell." Arthur looked sad at the thought, but he nodded.

"Of course," he said "what do you need me to do." He said looking into his friends pained face.

"Call her name." He said a raspy quality to his voice. The previous cough had hurt, grating the inside of his throat. "Call Freya's name." He said, his voice creaking on her name. Arthur nodded and drew in a breath to do as Merlin requested. Merlin stopped him, catching Arthur's arm in a tight grasp. "Arthur," Arthur looked down at Merlin intently, "Arthur, whatever happens, I need you to trust me. Promise me. Promise you trust that I know what I'm doing." Arthur hesitated, then nodded fervently,

"Of course Merlin." Merlin let go of Arthur's arm and leant back.

"FREYA!" Arthur yelled over the clear, pristine lake. For a minute there was nothing. No sign of movement. The knights stared at Arthur in confusion. But then a disturbance in the water caught everyone's attention. The knights all drew their swords, changing their stance to one of defense. Arthur eyed the disturbance warily. But Merlin surprised Arthur, he struggled to raise himself higher. Whimpering at the feeling of moving his pain-filled body, Arthur immediately assisted him, shifting his hold on his friend and hoisting him slightly higher, being careful not to jostle him too much. once Merlin was in a position to be able to comfortably see the disturbance in the middle of the gorgeous pristine lake, Arthur slung his arm under Merlin's shoulders. Merlin's head was pressed against Arthur's shoulders, but his gaze was transfixed on what appeared to be a figure, rising out of the water. Merlin smiled, a genuine joy filled smile and for a moment he seemed to forget about his injury. The knights started to advance upon the figure rising out of the lake. But Arthur waved a hand at them to tell them to back down. The knights, slightly confused retreated nonetheless. When the figure was fully out of the lake, on the beach a few feet from Arthur and Merlin, she was revealed to be a lady of great beauty. Her hair was dark and wavy, her skin pale, her eyes dark and kind. She wore a purple dress and had bare feet. She sank to her knees, right beside Merlin.

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur. The woman looked up at Arthur and smiled.

"I am Freya." she said simply. "Here, I've got him." She said reaching for Merlin. Arthur didn't release his hold on Merlin.

"Arthur, you can trust her." Said a tired Merlin. Arthur hesitated. "You promised, Arthur." Arthur hesitated a second more, but handed Merlin to Freya, who cradled Merlin's upper half in her arms. She wrapped him in a gentle hug. Arthur stepped back from the two and went to join the knights standing at the edge of the clearing.

**Here's a chapter, I'll do the second part in a bit. I know it's far too short. I'll put the questions I was wondering about at the end of the next chapter.**

**Sorry**

**Bye my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**part two of the previous chapter.**

** "**I have to get back to Gaius, Freya, I have to."

(This kind of starts of from freyas perspective but seemed to work better just flickering from person to person, so I went with it)

Freya looked down at Merlin and sighed. She knew what had to happen, she knew what she needed to do, she knew how to do it. she also knew it was pointless. Contemplated possible options, if their was anything she could do that would change what she had a feeling would happen. But before she could arrive at any conclusion she noticed Merlin's life force waning. His head started to droop and his eyelids struggled to keep from closing.

"Merlin," she said, tapping his forehead with one finger. He shifted back into conciousness. " Merlin, I can heal you. I can use the water of the lake to begin healing your wound. It will keep you from dying before getting back to Gaius, it may even begin to heal what has been damaged within. But if you were to use your magic, if you were to do something straining... " she trailed off but Merlin understood. Her healing would be a brace. Should he try to do something too exuberant, the brace would snap and crumble away.

"I understand." He said quietly. He looked up into Freya's face and then shifted more comfortably in her arms. Freya looked at him loving.

" Merlin, I have to heal you and then I have to go. Besides, your friends are no doubt wondering what's going on. Do me a favor love, tell them as much of the truth as you can about me. " Merlin nodded in reply to her request. Then she bent down and kissed him, her hand cupped his face. It was a short, yet sweet kiss. The slight tang of blood in Merlin's mouth and the rush of the moment making it a bit sad. Freya pulled away. She turned her head to the woods where she knew the knights were huddled. She gestured with her hand for one of them to come over. After a moment of scuffle, Gwaine popped out of the forest and walked over to Merlin and Freya.

"You take Merlin for a moment Sir Gwaine." She said, her voice kind despite the authoritive tone. Gwaine nodded and gently grabbed Merlin, after sitting on the ground next to the two of them. Easing Merlin off of Freya and propping him up against his shoulder, Gwaine and Merlin watched as Freya moved the few feet to the waters edge and dipped her hands in. Scooping up some water, she stood from her crouched position and held the hand full of water up into the sky. She muttered an incantation then turned around and went back to Merlin's side. She looked at Gwaine catiously. "You aren't afraid of magic?" She asked if the knight. Gwaine shrugged.

"There are a few sorcerers I'm not fond of, but I've got nothing against magic. Merlin trusts you. Who am I to question why?" He said nonchalantly, as though it were a simple answer to a simple question. Which really it was, but it surprised Merlin nontheless. He wasn't sure what he thought Gwaines views on magic were but he supposed it made sense, some part of his brain not clouded by pain or heartache reasoned. After all, Gwaine has spent a good deal of time traveling. He was sure to have met many a good person invested in the art of sorcery.

Gwaine shifting him slightly brought him back to the moment. He had been moved to sit more upright. Freya knelt beside the two men and gently poured the water from her hand into Merlin's mouth. A second layer Merlin fell unconcious. Gwaine was about to demand what Freya had done to his friend, his hot temper getting the better of him, when it was cooled by the realization that Merlin's breathing has eased.

Gwaines angry about curled up in his throat, resolving his voice to a squeak when he asked,

"What did you do?" Through the squeak one could hear more curiosity than anger. Freya was taken aback, but nonetheless answered.

"That water has healing properties, ones that are increased when the right incantation is used. I learned it from the nymphs that live in the lake. Merlin shall heal. But I warn you, if he would be to do anything too difficult or anything that requires a great deal of effort, the magic that hold his wounds together would break. It would be like being stabbed again and the possibility of him reaching Camelot alive would lessen. Do you understand?" She said, and Gwaine could hear the thick, unfiltered emotion in her voice. That's when he understood.

This woman, Freya, loved Merlin. And by the looks of things, Merlin loved her too. She did not want Merlin to die, nor would she have done anything to hurt him. He also understood that the magic that has been used was pure and good, and that he, Sir Gwaine, would have to be the one to make the other knights understand that.

Turning around and bringing Gwaine out of his thoughts, (though they lingered in his mind) Freya stood up. Beckoning to the other knights, she waited until they were coming closer to begin walking back into the water. She turned one last time, -half submerged- and turned around, looking at Merlin before falling back into and out of sight.

Arthur

He has watched as the woman had cradled Merlin. Had watched when to all the knights surprise she kissed him. When Freya had beckoned for a single knight to come forward, (which she had done by holding up a single finger, pointing it at the knights and then using the hand motion that seems to universally mean 'come here') there had been a small fight between the knights as to who was going out which resulted in Gwaine. Arthur had wanted to go himself, but Gwaine had shoved him so hard that Arthur had hit a tree and fallen over. Before he has gotten up Gwaine was out of the forest. Arthur had drawn the line at sorcery. Freya had gotten water and done some magic thing to it and then given it to Merlin. Throughout the entire process, Arthur had tried to go out to where the three people were but Percival had held him back. A feat that the brawny knight was fully able of doing. Arthur had pushed against Percival but has been stopped by Leon's statement of,

"Arthur, I know you aren't fond of sorcery but do you think He's one would really let anything bad happens to Merlin? It might have been a prayer."

Leon has said this in the rational tone he often used. Arthur didn't think it has been a prayer, the water has gleaned much brighter after Freya had held it up and said whatever it was that she'd said. But nonetheless, Aurthur had backed down. Leon was right. However ridiculous the antics of Gwaine sometimes were, Gwaine would never have let anything happen to Merlin. After all, thought Arthur with a painful twinge in his heart, It had been Gwaine who noticed that Merlin was hurt.

**Okay so, about nine things I have to say.**

**one: I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

**two: the reason this story is so short is because I've been trying to figure out how to end the chapter, and I still have no idea so I'm just cutting it off there. I made you wait long enough for this shitty chapter.**

**three: I know I'm a complete ass. However, seeing as I don't think ass is a strong enough word, feel free to refer to me as dollop-head or clot-pole. (I'm kidding. I'm not worthy of being referred to as anything from Merlin. *Cue tears of SHAME*"**

**four: I have a couple of extremely good reasons why I didn't update sooner...but I don't think you lot actually want to hear them. Also they're good reasons but I still don't feel like they are enough.**

**five: DO NOT WORRY! this story will NOT be going on hiatus. I already know the entire plot, so I don't have to think up the next bit, I just have to think how to phrase it. (Which takes a lot longer than it should, because I'm a cabbage head.)**

**six: IM SORRY**

**seven: IM SO SORRY**

**eight: IM REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY**

**and finally **

**nine: I SEND MY EXTREMELY HEARTFELT CONDOLENCES TO ANYONE WHO PUT UP WITH THE LONG BREAK AND DIDN'T UNFOLLOW THE STORY. I FEEL HORRIBLE AND DO NOT DESERVE YOU ANGELS.**

**okay so goodbye and IM SORRY again.**

**lots of love and apologies,**

**-ME**

**BYE MY LOVELIES**


End file.
